


Lady St. Petsois JuJu

by pjordha



Category: Bridesmaids (2011)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjordha/pseuds/pjordha
Summary: Lillian and Helen can't handle their champagne in Paris.





	Lady St. Petsois JuJu

Lady St. Petsois JuJu

By Pjordha

 

Lillian downed the rest of her champagne.  Champagne, _not_ sparkling wine.  It was the first time she'd had it, real champagne, in real French glasses, in a real French hotel, in the real France.  She was swooning.

 

"Can I just tell you that I am having the best time of my entire life?  And I'm getting married in three weeks...and I'm in Paris!"  Lillian stretched out on her bed, let the empty flute fall from her hand onto the plush Parisian carpet in her plush Parisian hotel room.  "Helen, I still can't believe you did this for me.  You're the best."

 

"What's a little Parisian getaway between friends?"  Helen flipped her long, perfectly coiffed hair out of her face and smiled down at Lillian.  She took a sip of her champagne and whispered, "Best friends.  You are my very best friend, Lil."

 

Lillian smiled warmly.  "Oh.  That's so sweet."

 

Helen's cheek pinked a little.  "I mean...I know that you have Annie...and you two have been BFFs for so long.  I would...I _could_ never...compete with that."

 

"Helen."

 

"No, I know.  I mean, you have to be loyal to her, despite the horrific way she behaved at the bridal shower...and on the plane to your bachelorette party...and pretty much every event leading to up to this point."

 

"Please, don't remind me."  Lillian sat up, her head heavy with champagne and shopping and Paris and guilt.  "I still feel bad that I kind of uninvited her to the wedding.  I should call her when I get back."

 

Helen offered her curt, half-across-the-face smile that usually appeared whenever the subject of Annie arose.  "Are you sure that's wise?  I mean, after what she did at the shower, I can only imagine the havoc she could wreak at the wedding.  You know how crass she can be, the poor thing.  I'd hate for her to embarrass you or your family."

 

"Uh, my family."  Lillian looked around at the extravagance, thought of her father, and groaned.  "It's not that I'm not grateful, Helen.  Because I am, I am so grateful.  I'm just not sure how or when we can, you know, pay you back for—"

 

"Don't be absurd. It's your wedding," Helen murmured as she alighted on the bed.

 

"But...Paris...and the dress...and Lady St. Petsois Juju!"

 

"You are my best friend, and you should have the best for your wedding.  Now don't think another minute about it and have some more champagne.  I insist!"  Helen offered her glass, which Lillian accepted with a final sigh and a decisive gulp.

 

"Ok.  You're right.  I'm going to enjoy myself and not worry about Annie or the money or...ok!"  Lillian shook the worries from her mind.  "Yes.  To Paris!"

 

Helen smiled and took the glass back, murmuring, "To Paris."  She placed her empty flute on the plush carpet and leaned back on both arms, lifting her face to the ceiling like it was warm sun.  Lillian stared at her profile and suddenly felt a pang of something.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"About what, Lil?"

 

"About all the mess...with Annie. She's going through a rough time and, well, I just realized that I never apologized to you for the Vegas trip and the shower and, everything, really.  I'm just so, so sorry and _this_ is why I shouldn't drink champagne because I get all emotional!" She held the backs of her fingers against the bottom of her eyes, holding in the tears threatening to spill from the sudden onslaught of emotions.  In no time Helen was there, right next to her, with a calming hand on her back.

 

"It's understandable.  You're under so much stress, no wonder you're a little weepy.  It's ok."

 

"Yeah, you're right, you're right."  Lillian took a few deep breaths and concentrated on Helen's long, perfectly manicured fingers stroking lazily in her hair and down her back.  "That's good...feels nice."

 

"I'm glad to oblige."

 

The stroking continued, and Lillian was grateful for it.  Dougie's touch was strong but over-something.  Aggressive.  Helen seemed to know just how to soothe her.  "Thank you, Helen.  For everything.  Really."  Lillian closed her eyes and leaned back into Helens nimble less-than-a-massage-but-more-than-a-simple-touch.  It was a caress.  "That feels great.  Do you give happy ending?" she teased.

 

"Very funny."  Helen shifted on the bed so she could attend to Lillian with both hands.  "Annie certainly...um...made some ridiculous assumptions."

 

Lillian let her head fall forward, offering the nape of her neck to the ongoing caress.  "Hm?"

 

"You know.  That whole...thing about us…being…you know…lesbians."

 

"Oh, she was just angry and jealous.  She wasn't serious."

 

"I should hope not."  The massage continued, slower, softer.  "Not that there's anything wrong with it."

 

"Hm?  Wrong with—a little more to the right—what?"

 

Helen kneaded a little harder, eliciting a deep groan from Lillian.  "You know.  S-sapphic love."

 

"Of course not.  Nothing wrong with it at all.  Just...not who we are.  Right?"

 

Helen took a while to answer, but answer she did.  "Right."  She continued massaging her best friend's shoulders, but her movements became slower, deeper.  For a while the only sound in the room was the central air conditioning buzzing and Helen's soft hands sliding like silk over Lillian's shoulders.  "Here, let me."  She casually slid the dress straps down Lillian's shoulders.  "That's better."

 

Lillian looked down at the top of her dress, which now just barely covered her breasts.  She cleared her throat and shook her shoulders.  "Yeah.  I mean, you know, there's always those experimental college years."

 

"Mmm."

 

Lillian waited for Helen to explain that "mmm" but nothing came after it.  "So…any drunken coconut shell bumping going on in your Ivy League sorority house?"  To that Helen laughed heartily and squeezed Lillian from behind.

 

"You're so funny!"

 

"Yeah, that's what Dougie loves so much about me.  That and my hot rack!"  Lillian patted Helen's arms and cleared her throat.  When Helen didn't let go, she patted again.  "You ok?"

 

"Of course."  Helen didn't move, though.  Lillian turned to catch a glimpse of Helen's huge mass of curls laying on her shoulder.  "Hey, what's the matter?"

 

"I just…I'm so happy for you and Doug, I really am.  I guess it just makes me nostalgic for when Perry and I were so hot for each other.  I think he's happier at work with Doug than he is at home with me."

 

"Oh, Helen.  I didn't know.  I guess I thought everything was perfect between you two."  She looked around for the champagne.  "Come on.  Drink up, babe.  You'll feel better."

 

Helen nodded, her hair in her face, her fingers at her eyes.  "You're right.  We're in Paris, and this is your time.  I shouldn't be bringing you down with my problems.  I'm sorry."

 

"No, I'm sorry, Helen.  I didn't mean to sound ungrateful.  Of course I want to hear about your problems."  When Lillian pushed Helen's copious curls from her face, she was stunned to see tears besmirching the otherwise flawless face.  "Oh, sweetie.  I had no idea.  Come here."  Lillian pulled her friend into a tight embrace, her nose in Helen's hair.  It smelled so nice.  Probably some Parisian product.  When she started to pull away, Helen grabbed hold even tighter.  "Wow, you're strong, girl."  Helen mumbled something as her arms snaked possessively around Lillian's body.  "What did you s—"

 

A surprised squeak formed in Lillian's throat when she felt Helen's mouth on hers.  She held still at first, just letting the champagne-sweet breath lull her into complacence.  When Helen showed no sign of letting up, Lillian sort of shrugged and parted her lips.

 

"Oh, Lil," Helen whispered, and pushed Lillian just the slightest bit to her back on the bed.

 

"Hey, slow down."

 

"Wh-oh.  I'm…um.  Sorry."  Helen leaned over her friend, flipped her hair out of her face, and dared to look the slightest bit guilty.  "I guess I'm a little tipsy."

 

"Yeah, it's ok, I just…um…what?"  Lillian followed Helen's intense gaze from her own face downward to her cleavage.  "Are…are you looking at my boobs?"

 

Helen cocked her head, reached out tentatively for a breast, then drew her hand back.  "I think I—can…may I?"

 

Lillian opened her mouth as she thought about it.  Her eyes rolled up to the ceiling as she thought about it.  She gnawed on her bottom lip as she thought about it.  "Oh, God.  Annie was right, wasn't she?"  Helen shrugged nonchalantly, and that was enough.  "Yeah, ok."

 

They giggled like drunken coeds when Helen started feeling Lillian up through her dress.

 

"I'm sorry I'm laughing so hard," Lillian barely got out around sucking in breath and fits of giggles.  She covered her blushing face.  "I can't believe this!"  When she pulled her hand away, she stopped laughing.  Helen was studying her chest intently, like she was going to be tested on the size and shape of Lillian's boobs next period.  "Everything ok down there?  No lumps?"

 

Helen's eyes flew open.  "Of course!  It's very important!"  She peeled down Lillian's dress, exposing her breasts all the way.  Lillian burst out into another fit of bed shaking laughter.  Helen blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and peered closer as she palpated Lillian's right, then left breast.

 

"Wow," Lillian laughed, "you could give my gynecologist a run for her money!"

 

"Stop moving so much!"  Helen waited for Lillian to calm down, and then she moved in close enough so her eyes could follow her fingers.  "Ideally you should do your self-exams 3 to 5 days after the end of your period."

 

"Yes, ma'am!"  Lillian snickered when Helen moved on to her armpits.  "Tickles."

 

"I know.  Almost done."  Their eyes met, and they both blushed.  "It's for the best.  Two aunts of mine have breast cancer," Helen murmured, eyes momentarily drawn away from her fingers caressing her friend's areole.

 

"I'm sorry, hun."

 

"I know."

 

"I'm drunk."

 

"I am, too."

 

"Are you gonna kiss me again?" Lillian groaned, mildly annoyed.  "Seems like you should if you're gonna feel me up like that."

 

"Absolutely."  Helen kept her hands on Lillian's breasts as they kissed.  There was some tongue, a squeeze, a little hip wiggling.  Then Helen started to get into it.  Lillian, too, but she tried to break the kiss.

 

"Helen!"

 

"Mmm…so good."

 

Lillian tried pulling on a strand of hair, but Helen wouldn't stop kissing her.  "Helen…sweetie…I've got to—"

 

"Don't stop yet," Helen sighed against Lillian's cheek, "wanted this so long."

 

Lillian tried rolling Helen over, but the girl was yoga-Pilates-kickboxing strong.  "Helen, I just…we can…later…I need to go pee—"

 

Helen pulled her lips away, suddenly leaned up on her arms over Lillian, and shook her hair like a sex kitten.  "Oh, Lillian, this is gonna be the best night of your life!"

 

Lillian squeezed her legs together, for more than one reason.  "Oh…yeah?"

 

"Oh, yeah," Helen purred.  A second later, her face turned red, and she gracefully and lithely and glamorously blew chunk all over Lillian's boobs.  Helen gasped and held back an onslaught of tears.

 

"I can't handle my liquor anymore!  Don't look at me!  I'm hideous."  She rushed into the glamorous bathroom.  Lillian watched her go and sat up, refusing to look at the escargot and truffles running down her chest.

 

"Well, I shit myself in the street this year.  I'm good."

 

© 2018 KTA


End file.
